Wild Joe
"Yeah, how come?" — Wild Joe to Doc after he tells them Steele's team is lost in "Balto" Wild Joe is the leader of a sled racing team. He is seen at the beginning of Balto racing Steele's team. Appearance Wild Joe is a reddish brown Malamute with a lighter cream colored face, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip. He has a darker patch over his right eye. In The Junior Novelization, he is described as a small husky leading a less experienced team, and later a mutt. Belongings * Sled dog collar - He wears it all the time Movie Appearances and Storyline Wild Joe first appears at the beginning of Balto. He is racing against Steele's Team. He is smiling and running confidently until Steele's Team catches up to them. Wild Joe does a double take beside him and quickly picks up speed. He casts anxious looks alongside him at Steele. As they approach the Narrow Pass, Wild Joe glares angrily at Steele. When Steele sees that he's running out of time to pass the opposing team before they reach the Narrow Pass, he lunges down and snaps his jaws near Chester's paw, causing the team to go out of control and lose the race. Wild Joe is next seen during the race for the fastest dogs. He is standing among the other dogs, crouched and wagging his tail. When Steele approaches, he and the others quickly sit in a line with their chins up. When the race starts, Wild Joe is the first to run out, however a moment later, he is seen running behind Balto, Nikki, and Kaltag. He is next seen running behind Star, and is in fifth place as the group rounds the corner by Snake River. As Balto catches up to the team, he is in fourth place. When Balto causes Nikki to stop, Wild Joe jumps on Nikki's shoulders, sending him face-first into the snow. Wild Joe apologizes as he continues running. He appears to finish in fourth place. Wild Joe is next seen in the Gold Dredger when Doc tells he and the other dogs that Steele's Team is lost. He is shocked and asks how it happened. Later, he is in the Gold Dredger when Jenna tells the dogs that Balto is tracking the lost team. Wild Joe has a bone in his mouth and laughs at Balto with the other dogs. When the door opens, he and the other dogs are shocked to see Steele. Wild Joe drops his bone and rolls it to Steele, who begins eating it savagely. Steele shakes ice from his fur, and Wild Joe ducks before the shards strike him. He stares at Steele in awe as he tells his story, then looks sad and anxious. He is later seen in the Gold Dredger listening to Steele tell his story. They're all shocked when Balto arrives, and Wild Joe is growling at Steele with the other dogs. Steele tries to defend himself, but Wild Joe and the other dogs turn and leave the room. Quotes "Yeah, how come?" -Wild Joe to Doc when he says that Steele's Team is lost in Balto - "Sorry." -Wild Joe to Nikki after he jumps on him during the race in Balto Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots 3.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 16.jpg 20.jpg 54.jpg 58.jpg 65.jpg 95.jpg 96.jpg 100.jpg 101.jpg 102.jpg 103.jpg 104.jpg 106.jpg 107.jpg 127.jpg 128.jpg 129.jpg 130.jpg Angrymal1.jpg Production Drawings wild111.png wild22.png Trivia * Wild Joe is the first animated character to appear in the movie. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wild Joe's Team Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Wild Joe's Team Members